Tu peux le faire Hannah !
by Selket.Morgwen
Summary: Le courage peut se mesurer aux actes qu'on fait. Grands ou petits. Mais pour Hannah, il se résume à ce mantra qu'elle se répète lorsque le courage vient à lui manquer : Tu peux le faire Hannah !
1. Savoir réaliser ses rêves

Ce texte a été écrit pour un concours organisé sur le forum HPFanfiction

Voici les consignes pour ce concours :

\- Votre texte doit faire un minimum de 1500 mots s'il s'agit d'un OS  
\- Si votre texte est au format 7 drabbles ou courts chapitres, chaque partie doit faire au moins 150 mots  
\- Votre personnage ne doit pas être un OC.  
Il est obligatoirement allé à Poudlard, et a été élève dans une autre maison que Gryffondor.  
\- Il doit faire preuve de bravoure par 7 fois, sans pour autant que sa réussite soit nécessaire (il peut donc lamentablement se planter, mais doit demeurer courageux dans sa démarche et celle-ci doit être reconnue comme l'étant par au moins le personnage en question ou autrui).  
\- Un des sept actes minimum doit avoir un impact sur l'environnement extérieur vaste du personnage. Les actes de courage peuvent être "égoïstes" mais au moins un doit être désintéressé.

* * *

Ça fait longtemps que ça la travaille. Elle veut réaliser ce rêve qui est né au cœur de la guerre. Mais elle n'ose pas tout recommencer. Elle a sa vie ici. Elle s'est reconstruite entre ces murs. Elle a fait une promesse à Tom en reprenant le chaudron baveur. Elle ne peut pas la briser, pas maintenant, la guerre est derrière eux elle ne peut pas tout plaquer comme ça. Et puis il y a ses clients. Elle ne se sent pas de les laisser. Qu'est-ce qu'ils feront sans elle ? Ils seront perdus.  
Et puis Neville ? Qu'en dira Neville ? Là devant le miroir de leur salle de bain elle regarde autour d'elle, elle fixe les post-it accrochés sur le cadre en bois de la glace et sourit à la vue du petit cœur crayonné sur l'un d'eux. Ils ont construit leur vie ici, ils ont leur routine. Elle ne peut pas tout envoyer valdinguer, parce qu'elle se prend à rêver. Et d'abord, depuis quand se met-elle à avoir à nouveau des rêves ?  
Pourtant, elle sait bien au fond d'elle qu'elle cherche plus de raisons qu'il y en a réellement. Alors, de quoi à-t-elle peur ? De repartir à zéro ?

En vérité, c'est ça qui la coince sur place. Qui l'empêche d'avancer. Ce n'est pas ses clients, son pub, ou son couple qui la retient ici. C'est juste sa couardise. Si elle acceptait de se lancer dans l'aventure, il lui faudrait jongler avec son travail au pub et sa reprise d'étude. Et ça, elle ne s'en sent pas capable. Elle n'a jamais été douée pour les études. Alors mener sa carrière et sa reprise d'étude de front lui parait infaisable. Rien qu'en pensant aux examens, qui l'attendent si elle accepte cette voie, elle se sent faiblir. Elle n'aura jamais le courage de revivre cette horrible période qu'elle a subi durant ses B.U.S.E.  
Elle se souvient comment elle avait fondu en larmes durant un cours de botanique alors qu'elle se sentait trop stupide pour passer ses examens. Elle avait atterri chez Mme Pomfresh qui lui avait donné un philtre calmant. Sous le stress elle avait transformé un furet en vol de flamands roses lors de l'examen pratique de métamorphose, et si maintenant elle en rit, elle s'était sentie horriblement mal ce jour-là. Et pour rien au monde elle ne veut revivre ça.

Non, elle ne se sent pas capable de tout recommencer. Les examens lui faisaient déjà peur alors qu'elle était à Poudlard, maintenant presque dix ans plus tard, ils la terrifient. Comment pourrait-elle réussir alors que cela fait si longtemps qu'elle n'a pas étudié ? Par peur de reprendre ses études, elle n'a pas passé ses A.S.P.I.C.S un an après la grande bataille. Alors qu'es-ce qui lui prend d'envisager de les passer maintenant en candidat libre et d'enchaîner avec deux ans de formation pour enfin faire le métier dont elle rêve ?  
C'est ça le problème justement. Ce n'est pas une rêverie passagère. Ce qui la tracasse, c'est d'exercer le métier de ses rêves, et pas un simple rêve encore bien vivace une fois sortit du livre. Ce métier qui est né au cœur des ténèbres, dans le sang et les larmes. Cette vocation qui l'a pousse à écouter les plaintes de ses clients, à leur donner du baume au cœur et à effacer les peines qu'ils portent sur leurs visages comme autant de stigmates. Elle veut soigner, guérir les autres. C'est cette envie, ce besoin presque, qui l'a fait chaque jour se rendre à son travail avec le sourire.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décide de parler de ce rêve absurde à Neville. Il saura l'épauler, l'aider, et lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle veut vraiment, comme elle l'a fait il y a cinq de ça.  
C'est elle qui l'a encouragé à quitter sa carrière d'auror qui ne lui convenait plus. Elle l'a poussé à accepter ce poste d'assistant que lui proposait le professeur Chourave. Elle savait qu'il en rêvait, mais qu'en mémoire de ses parents et par sentiment du devoir à accomplir, il n'osait pas quitter ce travail qui faisait naître un sourire fier sur le visage vieillissant de sa grand-mère. Au final, la décision était restée la sienne, mais sans elle Neville n'aurait jamais réalisé son rêve, et leur vie aurait été bien différente. Et maintenant, c'est elle qui s'apprête à la bousculer à nouveau.

Car, en y repensant, en réfléchissant au passé elle sait déjà que peu importe les conseils de son compagnon elle fera tout pour devenir infirmière. Et tant pis si elle doit affronter l'œil scrutateur d'un examinateur et l'angoisse de la copie blanche. Elle fera des nuits blanches, jonglera entre son travail, ses études et sa vie de couple, mais elle y arrivera.  
Car c'est plus qu'un rêve, c'est une vocation qui l'attend à la fin du chemin. Alors elle le fera. C'est avec détermination qu'elle fixe le reflet dans le miroir et qu'elle pointe sa brosse à dent vers ce dernier avant de crier d'un ton déterminé et haché par l'écume blanchâtre qui dépose un goût mentholé dans sa bouche :  
\- Tu vas y arriver, Hannah ! Tu vas te prouver que reprendre ses études ce n'est pas si terrible que ça d'accord ?!


	2. Savoir dire je t'aime

Seule, dans sa demeure à lui, elle tourne dans ses doigts tous les post-it qu'il lui a offerts. Elle connaissait l'amour de Neville pour ces petits bouts de papiers que lui avait offert Hermione en quatrième année. Fort pratique, il avait délaissé son rapeltout pour ces papiers collants. Le frigo de la colocation qu'il partageait avec Dean, Seamus et Luna en était recouvert. C'était joli tous ces petits morceaux de couleurs sur ce fond blanc émaillé, mais qu'es ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir en faire ?  
C'était le lendemain de Noël, étendue sur le lit d'une des chambres de la coloc elle tourne, feuillette les petits blocs de feuillets. Il y en a de toutes les couleurs, des bleus pour éloigner les nargoles d'après Luna, des verts comme ceux que préférait Neville, des jaunes comme le soleil, et au fond du panier il y avait ce minuscule bloc solitaire.  
Le seul à ne pas avoir de frères et sœurs. Un petit bloc au papier rose comme ses joues lorsque Neville lui sourie.

Soudain, elle sait quoi faire de tous ces papiers. Mais oseras t'elle ? Si elle réalise la petite idée qui vient de germer dans sa tête, elle changera non pas une, mais deux vies. Et ça elle ne sait pas si elle peut le faire. Elle n'a jamais été une grande courageuse. Ses rêves, elle préfère les vivre dans sa tête. C'est tellement plus facile comme ça. Quant aux conseils qu'elle donne au quotidien dans son travail elle n'est pas très douée pour les appliquer elle-même. En parfaite Poufsouffle, elle aime mieux donner que recevoir et le courage ne fait pas partie de ses qualités principales.  
Fébrile, elle cherche une plume dans un des tiroirs du secrétaire placé sous la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Les mains tremblantes, elle se met à écrire, à dessiner, à tracer des lignes et des motifs sur les petits blocs de couleurs. D'autres feuillets sont pliés, chiffonnés, transformés. Et bientôt, c'est le lit qui est recouvert du fruit de son travail.  
Assise au milieu de la multitude de papiers elle regarde ce petit bloc solitaire posé sur le bureau qui semble la narguer. Osera t'elle sauter le pas ? Elle a tellement peur elle n'a jamais fait ça. Pourtant, elle a eut des amourettes avant, de petites histoires passagères comme il y a en tant lorsqu'on est jeune. Mais la guère avait tout balayer et laisser derrière elle les tracas de l'amour.  
Avec Neville, c'est différent, c'est plus fort, plus mature et surtout elle a peur. Peur de tout briser. De sacrifier une amitié sur l'hôtel d'un amour inexistant. Elle n'avait jamais dit je t'aime. Alors là, maintenant qu'elle s'apprête à le faire elle se sent à deux doigts de défaillir.

\- Bon Hannah, on se reprend compris ? Pour conseiller à tes clients de foncer conquérir l'élu de leur coeur y a du monde, mais quand il s'agit de toi là y a plus personne.  
Un coup est toqué à la porte.  
\- Hannah ça va ?  
\- Euh, oui, tout va bien Neville, je parle juste toute seule.  
Affligée d'avoir sorti une chose pareille, elle tape sa main droite contre son front en marmonnant :  
\- Tu n'en rates pas une hein ?  
Ne semblant pas avoir entendu ce qu'elle chuchote à travers la porte toujours fermé Neville continu sa conversation.  
\- Ah. On va en ville faire des courses avec Dean et Seamus, tu veux venir avec nous ?  
\- Non, c'est bon allez y sans moi.  
\- D'accord, on sera de retour dans une heure.  
Les pas qui résonnent sur le parquet en direction de l'escalier lui signalent l'éloignement de Neville. Reprenant son habitude de se parler à haute voix elle continu à s'encourager.  
\- Bon, tu as une heure pour faire ce que tu as à faire ma vieille. La maison est à toi. Luna est en vacances en Argentine, Lavande ne doit arriver que ce soir et les autres sont dehors, c'est le moment.

D'un sortilège, elle vérifie que les autres sont bien partis. Puis à pas de souris elle se dirige hors de sa chambre. Et c'est le déluge. Des avions prêts à conquérir le ciel au milieu des poutres en bois, des cocottes en papier dans les cocottes en fonte de la cuisine, des grenouilles en origami qui jouent à cache-cache dans les plantes de la serre. Elle suspend un immense lustre multicolore sur la terrasse qu'elle protège de quelques enchantements pour éviter qu'il pâtisse des intempéries. Elle entreprend de recouvrir le miroir de la salle de bain de Neville de phrases, smiley et sur l'un d'eux, elle a déposé avec son rouge l'empreinte de ses lèvres sur le papier fin. Elle colle des papiers dans la chambre de Neville comme de multitudes traces de l'amour qu'elle lui porte. Ce sont autant de preuve de ses sentiments, autant de petits papiers pour réchauffer ses nuits lorsqu'il sera seul dans son lit.

Ce ne sont peut-être que de simples bouts de papier colorés, mais elle sait qu'ils rendent heureux Neville. Lorsqu'il lui avait offert ce cadeau singulier, il lui avait expliqué qu'après la guerre, il voyait le monde en noir et gris, mais que ces post-it lui permettait de voir à nouveau le monde en couleur, et ce, malgré le fait qu'il lui manquait une nuance à son arc-en-ciel. Il ne lui reste plus qu'un post-it en main, alors là sur le frigo au milieu de toutes ces couleurs elle le glisse.  
Il ne pourrait pas être mieux que là. Au milieu du bleu de Luna, un bleu comme le ciel qu'elle aimait contempler. À côté des post-it jaune qu'il avait tant glissé dans les affaires d'Hermione pour la remercier pour un rien. Non loin de ceux violets de Seamus qui adore cette couleur peu classique et les turquoises comme la mer de Dean. Entouré de nuances de rouge et orange se déclinant à l'infini pour les Weasley. Collé contre un post-it vert où Neville avait dessiné un Mimbulus Mimbletonia, il y a un petit papier rose. Le seul coloris qu'elle n'avait pas semée dans l'appartement, le seul qui manquait au kaléidoscope de couleur de la vie de Neville.


	3. Savoir dire oui

C'est la fin de la guerre, la fin d'une époque. Et elle se retrouve là. Assise contre ce comptoir élimé. À user sa jupe sur ce tabouret de bois qui avait vu bien d'autre fessier défiler.  
Depuis combien de soirs est-elle là ? Elle ne sait plus trop. Ses souvenirs se délitent dans chaque jour qui passe. Il est tard, et pourtant elle est toujours là.  
Depuis combien de temps n'arrive t'elle pas à dormir ? Trop longtemps sûrement. Le sommeil l'a quitté depuis trop de soirs. Dire qu'avant elle dormait tellement qu'Ernie l'avait surnommé « petit loir ». Mais maintenant, l'insomnie est son lot quotidien.  
Désabusée, elle regarde d'un air morne son fond d'Ogden's Old Firewhisky alors que dehors, la nuit étend son bras dans la ruelle.  
\- Je te ressers Hannah ?  
Relevant la tête, elle plonge son regard dans celui plein d'empathie de Tom. Se forçant à sourire elle lui répond dans un souffle difficile à expirer :  
\- Oui, s'il te plaît, la même chose.

Depuis quand sourire lui est si difficile ? Autrefois, elle était connue pour être la plus souriante de sa maison. Et pourtant, chez Poufsouffle les gens avaient le sourire facile. Mais la guerre à fané tous ces sourires qui fleurissaient si facilement dans la maison des jaunes et or. Tel l'hiver sur les champs gelés, la guerre a rendu stériles leurs lèvres. À cette constatation, maladroitement, elle porte ses doigts gourds à ses lèvres meurtris par ses dents. Un tic malheureux qu'elle a gardé de l'enfance.  
De l'autre côté du lourd comptoir en bois Tom s'active autour des futs et autres tireuses. Derrière elle le murmure des clients et le fendillement du bois dans la cheminée se fait entendre. Dans l'arrière-cour, le mur s'ouvre en un craquement qui l'a fait tressaillir une fraction de seconde. Elle qui a toujours était anxieuse et stressée à vu ces deux traits de caractère empirer avec le temps et les événements.

Doucement, lentement, le pub se vide. Les clients montent se coucher tandis que les habitués quittent le chaudron baveur par les deux portes. Aux uns la longue promenade dans la nuit froide afin de dégriser aux autres le passage dans le mur avec le risque de s'estropier contre une des pierres affleurantes menant au chemin de traverse. La guerre à fait des ravages et c'est là appuyée sur ce comptoir qui est son radeau depuis deux ans qu'elle se rend compte du naufrage qui se joue chaque soir dans ce rade à la croisée des chemins.  
Vaillamment Tom continue d'enchaîner les tournées et astique méticuleusement son comptoir aussi propre qu'un écu neuf. Se retournant, elle contemple les flammes en avalant une gorgée de son alcool. Elle sait qu'elle devrait arrêter pour ce soir, qu'elle devrait rentrer. Mais elle n'en a plus la force, pas plus qu'hier soir. Ce soir, elle dormira encore ici. À force sa pension de guerre passera entière dans la chambre miteuse qu'elle loue au-dessus de la salle.  
Engloutissant sa dernière gorgée en une grimace amère elle repose son verre avec plus de force qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu sur le bar. Le bruit sec sort le barman de sa rêverie.  
\- Je te ressers Hannah ?  
\- S'il te plait Tom, mais un verre de jus de citrouille.  
\- Je vois, c'est le petit dernier. Bien, tu restes dormir ce soir ?  
\- Tu connais déjà la réponse non ? Cette phrase soufflée d'un ton las, le même que chaque soir entraîne un hochement de tête entendu de la part du propriétaire du pub.  
\- Bien, ta chambre est déjà prête.

Alors, qu'elle allait le remercier, un fracas se fait entendre dans un coin de la pièce. Riant aux éclats, une femme aux cheveux noirs secoue sans ménagement l'homme qui vient de s'écrouler sur une chaise et qui se met à vomir tripes et boyaux.  
Par le sang de Merlin ! Va falloir que je nettoie tout ce bazar. Ils ne savent pas s'arrêter ces deux-là, c'est toujours la même rengaine. J'y ai droit quasiment tous les soirs.  
\- Laisse Tom, je vais m'en occuper.  
\- Merci ma petite, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça à chaque fois.  
Se levant de son tabouret elle pose affectueusement une main sur l'épaule de du barman.  
\- Je sais, je sais.  
Mécaniquement, elle se dirige vers Gemma qui continue à rigoler à côté d'un Blaise effondré sur la table. D'un geste précis et habitué elle nettoie la tache nauséabonde qui couvre le plancher usé. Ses gestes sont rodés, machinalement elle soulève le Serpentard qui continue à ronfler alors qu'elle le remorque dans les airs en direction de la chambre de la condisciple de ce dernier. Maintenant levée Gemma la suit, toujours hilare, et c'est accompagnée de ses rires qu'elle grimpe l'escalier.

Une fois redescendu de l'étage, les deux Serpentards couchés, elle se redirige vers son verre à moitié plein.  
\- Ils ne t'ont pas fait de misère cette fois-ci ?  
Même pas, Blaise est rond comme un chaudron, il dormait toujours quand je l'ai mis au lit. Et Gemma s'est calmée une fois couchée.  
\- Tant mieux. Je plains quand même cette pauvre fille, Daphné, qui doit attendre Blaise alors que lui, il ronfle dans les bras d'une autre.  
Laissant Tom marmonner elle hoche la tête de temps en temps tandis qu'elle regarde les flammes projeter des reflets dans son verre. Elle a l'habitude d'écouter Tom raconter la journée de ses clients une fois qu'ils sont seuls tous les deux. C'est leur moment à deux. Le vieux barman peut ronchonner, commérer et dire ce qu'il pense vraiment de ces clients sans craindre que cela remonte à des oreilles indiscrètes. L'espace d'une heure ou deux, ils inversent les rôles.

\- Dis-moi, Hannah, je me fais vieux, tu sais, alors je me demandais, ça te dirais de reprendre le chaudron baveur ? On pourrait travailler un temps ensemble, histoire que je te donne les ficelles du métier. Ça t'intéresserais ?  
Surprise, elle relève la tête brutalement à s'en donner le tournis. Émue, stupéfaite, elle balbutie une réponse sans réfléchir.  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est soudain. Il faut que je réfléchisse.  
Hochant la tête, il lui sourit et d'un ton amical lui répond.  
\- Je comprends. Reprenant, il murmure autant pour elle que pour lui. J'ai ressentit la même chose lorsque le précédent propriétaire m'a proposé de reprendre le pub. J'étais assis exactement à ta place lorsqu'il m'a fait cette proposition et j'ai réagi de la même façon que toi. Prends tout le temps qu'il te faut, Hannah.  
\- Merci Tom.  
Etreignant la main qu'il a posée sur son bras gauche, elle se releve et se faisant se dégage de l'étreinte chaleureuse de celui qu'elle considère depuis longtemps déjà comme un ami.  
Doucement, maladroitement, elle monte l'escalier en direction de sa chambre. Cette chambre qu'elle occupe depuis presque deux ans quasiment quotidiennement.

Assise sur son lit, son visage entre ses mains. Ses coudes meurtrissant ses cuisses, elle soupire longuement.  
Que doit-elle faire ? Elle a peur, peur de tout briser. Elle veut refuser, partir et claquer la porte. Fuir comme elle l'a fait si longtemps. Mais elle ne peut pas. Car de l'autre coté de la porte qu'elle s'apprête à claquer il y a Tom.  
Tom et ses sourires qui lui prouve à chaque fois qu'il y a encore des gens qui savent orner leurs lèvres de la plus belle parure qui soit. Tom, sa voix réconfortante qui l'apaise et ses murmures sur les gens qui arrivent toujours à l'amuser. Il y a ses oreilles attentives, ses petites attentions et sa manie de lui remplir son verre alors même qu'il se vide, un bon barman en somme. Mais il est plus que ça, il est surtout ses mains fortes posées sur son épaule qui l'empêche de basculer, de sombrer dans l'abîme avec Blaise, Gemma et tous ses piliers de comptoir qu'elle se refuse de rejoindre dans leur déchéance.  
Elle voudrait accepter, pour lui, pour ceux qui comme elle sont perdus et qu'elle aime aider à défaut de se sauver elle-même. Pourtant, elle n'y arrive pas. Elle ne sait pas si elle est faite pour ça. Autrefois, oui. Mais maintenant ?

Elle ne se sent pas faite pour ça, mais Tom si. Alors pour lui, pour eux, elle se relève et regarde droit devant elle.  
\- Tu peux le faire Hannah !  
Ce mantra, depuis quand ne se l'ai t'elle plus dit à haute voix ? Longtemps, trop. Avant, petite, sa mère lui répétait lorsqu'elle manquait de courage.  
« Tu peux le faire Hannah ! Courageuse comme une Gryffondor, comme maman »  
Mais sa mère était morte, et avec elle les mangemorts avait emporté son courage.  
Et pourtant, ce soir à la lueur des bougies qui éclairaient faiblement sa chambre elle se sentit à nouveau un peu Gryffondor. Elle allait reprendre ce pub, du moins le temps d'un essai. Pas pour elle, pour Tom et tous ceux qui avait besoin de retrouver un peu de leur courage souffler par la grande guerre.


	4. Savoir dire au revoir

Assise sur une chaise, seule elle regarde le monument au morts tout juste érigé dans le parc de Poudlard. Autour d'elle, les gens se pressent, se rassemblent, se délitent dans un perpétuel mouvement. Il y a ceux qui pleurent et se serrent contre les autres pour mieux absorber la chaleur humaine, ceux qui affichent un air bravache en serrant les mâchoires pour ne pas s'effondrer et d'autres qui sont là hébétés et cherche des yeux quelque chose à quoi se rattacher. Et il y a elle, seule sur sa chaise, incapable de se lever.  
Au loin, elle aperçoit Ernie qui fend la foule pour la rejoindre. Comme autrefois, lorsqu'il la voyait incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement tant elle était paralysée par une de ses éternelles crises d'angoisse.  
Les traits tirés, il se laisse tomber sur un siège et lui prend la main en un geste rassurant qui leur es si familier. Sept ans, ça fait sept ans qu'ils se connaissent. Tant d'années qu'ils fonctionnent dans une symbiose presque étonnante aux yeux des autres. Qui aurait cru qu'une amitié naîtrait entre eux.

\- Il faut leur dire au revoir Hannah.  
Dans cette phrase qui résonne comme une sentence dans l'air ambiant elle sait qu'Ernie dit plus que ce qu'il n'y parait. Oui, il faut dire au revoir. Mais à qui ?  
Aux morts bien sûr, à ceux qui ont leur nom gravés dans la stèle blanche qui luit dans le crépuscule. À tous ceux qui se sont battus à leur côté et qui n'ont pas eut la chance de voir un jour nouveau se lever. Il faut leur dire au revoir, mais quand elle voit les visages blafard de Susan et Megan, qui viennent les rejoindre, elle se dit qu'elle en est incapable. Elle ne veut pas laisser partir Justin, il aurait dû être là, à leur côté, comme il l'avait toujours été toujours pendant sept ans.  
Laissant couler ses larmes elle serre plus fort la main d'Ernie alors que Megan se sert contre elle et Susan lui prend l'autre main.

\- Il faut dire au revoir.  
Un murmure, un mince filet de voix s'échappe de la gorge irritée par les pleurs de Susan. Au revoir, mais à quoi ? À la guerre ? Il lui suffit de fermer les yeux pour voir encore et encore la bataille se jouer. Elle a l'impression que la menace rode toujours dans son dos et qu'il lui suffirait de se retourner pour replonger. Alors elle fait le dos rond, elle reste immobile en attendant que la sensation passe puis elle fait un pas devant l'autre en attendant la prochaine crise d'angoisse.

\- Il faut qu'on dise au revoir.  
Elle sent dans son dos Megan remuer tandis qu'elle expire difficilement en une voix hachée cette phrase qui est devenue leur mantra.  
La nuit est tombée, des lumières se sont allumées et flottent autour d'eux créant une ambiance ouatée. Par petit groupe, les gens commencent à se diriger vers les calèches qui attendent non loin de là de les ramener à Pré-au-lard. Anesthésiés, ils se lèvent péniblement pour se diriger eux aussi vers la sortie. S'épaulant, se soutenant, se tenant la main, ils marchent lentement tout en continuant à jeter des coups d'œil sur la pierre en marbre blanc. Ils ont l'impression d'abandonner une nouvelle fois Justin à sa solitude.  
Dans la nuit étoilée, les silhouettes des sombrals se découpent en un spectacle lugubre d'ombre chinoise. Le cœur au bout des lèvres, elle observe, écoeurée, les ailes osseuses des créatures. Elle ne peut nier que les sombrals sont d'une beauté étrange, mais quand elle pense à ce qu'elle à vu pour les discerner elle sent le fiel laisser des traînées acides dans sa gorge.  
À côté d'eux, les gens disent au revoir avant de prendre place dans une des diligences vides, et elle, elle reste là à contempler le sombral le plus proche. Elle sent à peine Ernie tirer sur sa main pour lui faire monter le marche pied et c'est que lorsque, à l'abri de l'habitacle, elle ne voit plus la pupille blanche du cheval ailé qu'elle revient à elle. Groggy, hébétée par sa rencontre avec la créature, elle n'a pas dit au revoir aux gens qui lui faisaient des signes de main. Elle sait qu'ils ne lui en tiendront pas rigueur, mais elle se sent bouleversée de ne pas avoir esquissé un geste en leur direction.

\- Il faut lui dire au revoir.  
La voix hachée, elle prononce ces mots avec une tristesse poignante. Oui, elle doit lui dire au revoir et avec lui s'envol tous ces moments qui ont fait d'elle ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Elle sait qu'elle ne le reverra plus, elle a décidé de tourner la page. Elle ne reviendras plus. Avec lui, elle dit au revoir à son enfance, à ses rires et ses larmes.  
Cela fait sept ans qu'elle a franchi le lac la menant au château, sept ans qu'elle a tendu sa main à Ernie. Poudlard ça a été toute sa vie, enfin presque, durant ces années où elle s'est construite. Ce soir, elle tourne la page sur tout un pan de sa vie et à cette pensée son coeur se déchire une nouvelle fois.  
Au loin, dans sa tête, une petite voix lui murmure : « Tu peux le faire Hannah !» , une voix qu'elle pensait avoir laissé là-bas contre la pierre froide qui trône à côté du lac. La voix de sa mère.  
Mue par un sentiment incontrôlable, elle relève la tête et se met à sourire de ce sourire qui a toujours apaisé ses amis. Tout en les étreignant elle contemple une dernière fois le château illuminé, qui déchire le ciel, portant haut ses murs rafistolés.  
C'est ici à Poudlard qu'elle s'est montré courageuse de par trois fois comme sa mère l'avait toujours souhaité et ce soir, à la lueur des étoiles elle se sent à nouveau courageuse en disant au revoir au château de son enfance. Et tant pis si elle ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait. Ce soir, elle relève la tête une dernière fois pour dire adieu à son enfance.


	5. Savoir prendre les armes

Affalée dans un fauteuil, elle feuillette distraitement un manuel de potions en regardant son camarade assis à côté d'elle. Dans les traits lasses d'Ernie, qui contemple la cheminée d'un air hagard, elle a l'impression de voir avec autant de netteté que dans un miroir le reflet de son visage raviné par le découragement.  
Seuls, dans la pièce, ils attendent. Ils ne savent pas quoi, mais chaque soir, ils sont là, fidèle au rendez-vous. Ils ne font rien si ce n'est se murer dans le silence. La salle commune ne raisonne plus des rires comme jadis. Peu de personnes acceptent encore de braver la pénombre ambiante qui semble suinter des murs, au lieu de se réfugier dans leur lit. Depuis que Poudlard est tombé aux mains des mangemorts les sourires ont fanés sur les visages des Poufsouffles et leur antre, pourtant autrefois si accueillante, n'arrive plus à leur faire oublier les temps difficiles.  
L'horreur de la guerre qui se profile au-dehors semble s'infiltrer entre les pierres jointes des murs du château. Petit à petit, tout plonge dans une noirceur aussi collante que de la poix. Incapable de bouger, ils s'enlisent et sombrent chaque jour un peu plus.  
Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Ils ont arrêté d'espérer depuis que les Carrow les ont brisés.

Frigorifiée, elle s'enroule dans le plaid, qui reposait jusque-là sur ses genoux, et se collent un peu plus à Ernie comme pour mieux se souvenir qu'elle est encore en vie. Sans lever la tête, il la presse contre lui tout en continuant à fixer les flammes. Plu aucun éclat ne vient éclairer les prunelles autrefois si lumineuses de son meilleur ami. À coté d'eux Justin, la tête lever vers le plafond, tente de dormir un peu. Sous ses paupières, elle voit ses yeux rouler sous ses cauchemars. Elle est comme lui, depuis quelque temps elle est incapable de trouver le sommeil dans le silence moite des dortoirs. Et lorsqu'elle se réveille après une nuit entrecoupée d'insomnie, elle se rend compte qu'elle n'arrive plus à discerner les cauchemars de la réalité.  
Elle à l'impression de s'être engluée dans une nuit sans fin. Incapable de se souvenir des jours heureux elle se contente d'avancer. Un pas après l'autre. Un cours et puis un autre. Une réponse marmonnée du bout des lèvres et la suivante. Elle n'est plus qu'une marionnette qui se laisse faire, docile elle courbe l'échine devant ceux qui se rêve maître d'une génération entière. Ce château est devenu leur prison.  
Cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle a laissé ses souvenirs au placard. Elle n'en a plus besoin ici. On lui dit quoi penser et faire. Comme tant d'autre ici elle s'est embourbée dans un immobilisme observateur. Ils ne font rien, ils attendent seulement. Ils espèrent que les choses évolueront, mais ils ne seront pas à l'origine de ce changement attendu.

Autrefois, Ernie aurait porté haut ses convictions et aurait pris les armes pour se faire entendre. Et elle l'aurait suivi comme elle l'a toujours fait. Sans doute, aurait-elle angoissé au moment de passer à l'acte, mais il lui aurait suffi de répéter la phrase que sa mère lui répétait petite pour se sentir pousser des ailes. Mais sa mère est morte, et avec elle les mangemorts ont emportés son courage. Et les jours heureux se sont effacés de sa mémoire, ils l'on rejoins dans sa tombe.  
Oui, autrefois, ils auraient fait quelque chose. Mais maintenant ils ne savent rien faire d'autre que se cacher entre les murs de cette salle qui a toujours été leur refuge.  
Justin se réveille et s'étire en faisant grincer le vieux fauteuil défoncé. Ernie relève la tête sous le bruit et en cherche l'origine comme une licorne traquée. Avec une grimace gênée, Justin s'excuse sans rien dire et son camarade, rassuré, retourne à sa contemplation laconique. Depuis quand ne prennent-ils plus le temps de se parler ? Ils se sont enfermés dans une routine morbide.

Mais soudain, la machine se grippe. Les choses dérapent sans qu'elle ou Ernie l'aient vu venir.  
\- Ils ont attrapé Megan !  
À peine le tonneau de l'entrée franchie, Susan se met à crier cette phrase qui tombe comme un couperet et fait descendre l'air de la pièce de plusieurs degrés.  
Hébétée, elle est Ernie se décalent avec une parfaite synchronisation pour permettre à leur amie de se glisser entre eux tandis que Justin se relève brutalement pour s'asseoir sur l'un des accoudoirs du canapé.  
Une fois calmée, Susan se met à raconter comment Alecto leur est tombée dessus alors qu'elles se rendaient aux cuisines. Megan l'a couverte pendant qu'elle fuyait. Tétanisée, elle a assisté à l'arrestation de son amie qui est restée en arrière pour la protéger.  
Alors que leur amie pleure dans leurs bras, Ernie la regarde d'un air qu'elle ne lui avait plus vu arboré depuis longtemps. Doucement dans la pénombre de la pièce elle à l'impression de le voir renaître. D'un coup de tête franc, il se débarrasse de ses oripeaux noirci par les ténèbres pour revêtirent son armure de leader.  
\- On va la sortir de là, Susan ! On va demander à Ginny et Neville de nous aider.  
Il ne fait aucune promesse, mais ils savent tous que s'en ait une.

Encore surprise de la tournure des événements elle prend le temps de tous les regarder.  
Il y a Ernie debout face à eux, la tête droite et le regard brave. Justin toujours sur son accoudoir, la posture raide et les sourcils froncés déjà en train de réfléchir à un plan. Et Susan, douce Susan, qui sèche ses larmes tout contre elle et qui esquisse un sourire figé plein de hargne prête à tout pour aider celle qui s'est sacrifiée pour elle.  
Et soudain, c'est comme si le barrage se brisait. Les souvenirs affluent et avec eux l'espoir.  
Prestement, elle s'agenouille sur le tapis, face à Susan, et lui prend les mains, bien décidée à faire la même promesse que celle d'Ernie. D'une voix rassurante, elle prononce elle aussi son serment.  
\- On va sauver Meg, Susie.  
Et au loin, alors que t'elle un chevalier de l'ancien temps elle prête allégeance une nouvelle fois à l'Armée de Dumbledore, résonne une voix qui lui murmure à l'oreille : « Tu peux le faire Hannah ! Courageuse comme une Gryffondor, comme maman ».  
Elle n'a peut-être pas été répartie dans la maison des lions, mais ce soir, alors que les flammes dessinent sur son visage des peintures guerrières qui lui donne un air farouche, elle se sent prête à prendre les armes.


	6. Savoir laisser ses larmes couler

-Hannah ? Qu'es ce qui se passe ?  
Cloitrée les toilettes pour filles du deuxième étage, elle pleure à chaude larme. Alors qu'assise sur la lunette des WC, elle laisse ses larmes couler tandis que Susan lui murmure d'une voix douce de l'autre côté de la cloison.  
\- C'est Edwin Stebbins c'est ça ?  
Hochant la tête en réponse à sa question elle sanglote de plus belle. De l'autre côté elle attend des pas quitter la pièce et pourtant elle entend toujours la respiration de Susan contre la porte. Elle l'imagine toucher le bois de sa main alors qu'elle lui murmure des paroles apaisantes. Incapable de parler, elle reste là piteusement à épancher ses sentiments.  
\- Hannah, tu veux bien m'ouvrir ?  
La voix douce et apaisante de la jeune fille agit comme un baume et tari un peu ses larmes. Maladroitement, elle tire le loquet pour permettre à sa meilleure amie de rentrer. Maladroitement, elle tire le loquet pour permettre à sa meilleure amie de rentrer. Lui prenant les mains elle s'agenouille sur le sol non sans avoir lancé un recurvite sur ce dernier.  
\- Tu veux me raconter ?  
Acquiesçant, elle mâchonne une de ses nattes avant de se reprendre. Tout en essuyant ses larmes elle prend une grande inspiration avant de commencer à raconter toute l'affaire.  
\- Je suis allé lui demander d'aller au bal de Noël avec moi.  
En voyant les sourcils froncés de Susan, elle se doute que cette dernière a compris que la réponse n'était pas celle escomptée. Pour l'instant, celle-ci se tait et attend la suite, mais sa main se fait plus pressante comme pour lui transmettre du courage.  
En attendant de trouver le courage de reprendre, de rendre tout ça encore plus réel elle se tait. Aucun bruit ne se fait attendre dans les toilettes, si ce n'est plusieurs bruits de pas qui rentrent dans la pièce. Hésitant à reprendre en présence d'intrus, elle regarde, indécise, Susan. Cette dernière l'encourage d'un sourire. Faisait fi d'éventuelles rumeurs, de toute façon en cette période d'effervescence, il est dur de cacher de tels ragots, elle se remet à parler.  
\- Je suis allé lui demander alors qu'il était dans la salle commune avec ses amis. J'ai dû le faire devant tout le monde, car il ne voulait pas les quitter.  
Les larmes commencent à nouveau à lui monter aux yeux alors qu'elle revoit la scène devant elle.  
\- O Hannah.  
\- Il m'a dit qu'il y va avec Holly Faucett. Et qu'au moins avec elle, il est sûr d'aller plus loin qu'un petit bisou d'enfant. Ses amis se sont tous mis à rire alors que je m'enfuyais en courant pour me réfugier ici. Je suis pathétique Susie.  
Elle entend encore raisonner à ses oreilles le ton moqueur et enfantin qu'il a pris pour prononcer cette dernière phrase.

\- Par Merlin je vais fracasser ce gars !  
\- Ernie ?!  
Surprise Hannah se relève brusquement, cognant au passage Susan, pour ouvrir la porte sur Megan, Justin et Ernie qui la regarde piteusement.  
\- Megan est venu me prévenir que tu pleurais dans les toilettes.  
\- Du coup, je suis venue aussi pour voir si mon humour légendaire pouvait te remonter le moral, renchérit Justin.  
\- C'est des toilettes pour filles vous ne devriez pas être là vous deux.  
\- Contente de voir que tu n'oublies pas les priorités malgré ton chagrin.  
Le clin d'œil amusé d'Ernie l'a fait sourire. De voir tous ses amis là ça lui met du baume au cœur.  
\- Bon, mesdames si vous voulez bien sortir de cette cabine, ce n'est pas qu'elle est dépourvue de charme, loin de là, mais on risque d'y être un peu à l'étroit à cinq. Que diriez-vous de voir asseoir à côté des éviers, après tout, à part Mimi Geignarde, on ne risque pas d'être embêtés ici.  
\- Tu as raison Justin, viens Hannah.  
La tenant toujours par la main, Susan l'entraîne au milieu de la pièce avant de s'asseoir. Megan, et Justin prennent place à côté d'eux.  
\- Qu'es-ce que tu fais debout Ernie ? Assied toi.  
\- Non Justin, je vais aller casser la figure d'Edwin. Il n'a pas à parler des filles comme ça, et encore moins d'Hannah.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec toi notre Hannah ne mérite pas ça, mais ne fais pas l'andouille, tu vas te faire punir, et ce, scroutt à pétard sera toujours aussi fier de lui.  
Grommelant Ernie suit les conseils du Poufsouffle et s'accroupis à ses côtés.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Hannah, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre pour le bal. Ce gars n'est qu'un sombre strangulot il ne te mérite pas.  
\- C'est facile à dire pour toi Megan, tu vas au bal avec Terry. Presque tous les garçons sont pris, il ne reste plus grand monde de potable.  
\- Eh ben merci, c'est gentil ça.  
\- Oups pardon Ernie.  
\- Ben pourquoi vous n'y allez pas ensemble en tant qu'amis ? C'est ce qu'on fait avec Justin.  
\- Hmm, je ne sais pas.  
Hésitante, elle regarde Ernie qui lui fait un grand sourire. C'est vrai que ça pourrais être sympa, au moins pas de prise de tête avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé son merveilleux bal enchanté.  
\- Je vois Madame est difficile.  
Se relevant d'un bond Ernie lui tend la main pour faire de même. Puis, il s'incline devant elle dans une révérence quelque peu grotesque avant de lui reprendre la main.  
Mademoiselle Hannah me ferait vous l'honneur de m'accompagner au bal. Et de montrer à ce veracrasse d'Edwin Stebbins que vous savez vous amusez vous et quand plus vous êtes la plus belle des Poufsouffles. Se retournant, il fait un nouveau clin d'œil à Megan et Susan avant de continuer sa tirade. Sans vous offenser Mesdames.  
Riant de bon cœur elle lui rend sa révérence avant de répondre dans une voix de fausset :  
\- ça serait avec plaisir Monseigneur.  
\- Bien, maintenant répète après moi : Moi Hannah.  
\- Moi Hannah.  
\- Mais qu'es ce que vous faites ? C'est pas une demande en mariage.  
\- Chut Megan laisse moi finir. Donc je disais, Moi Hannah, je promets de faire ravaler ses paroles à ce pus de Bubobulb.  
\- Moi Hannah, je promets de faire ravaler ses paroles à ce pus de Bubobulb et lui montrer qu'un glaçon ça sait s'amuser !  
\- Ah ben la revoilà ma petite Hannah combative.  
Tous éclates d'un rire devant la tête comique d'Ernie qui les points sur les hanches affiche un grand sourire fier.

Un jour, son père lui avait dit que parfois le plus grand courage était de laisser ses larmes couler, elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il entendait par là. Et même si aujourd'hui encore elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir tout compris elle se dit qu'il n'a peut-être pas tord.  
Regardant ses amis rires autour d'elle, elle se dit qu'elle a de la chance de les avoirs et qu'elle espère que leur amitié si précieuse durera toujours. En attendant de savoir de quoi son avenir sera fait elle à un bal à préparer et quelqu'un à remettre à sa place.


	7. Savoir tendre la main

Timide Hannah s'avance vers le demi-géant qui appelle les premières années. Elle saute du wagon en essayant de ne pas tomber sur le quai. Quelque peu perdue elle suit le mouvement et se fond dans la masse. Arrivés devant un lac, ils attendent les prochaines indications de leur guide. Devant eux, sur les eaux noires du lac des barques en bois s'agitent aux gré du clapotis des vagues formées par une fine brise.  
Petit à petit, ses camarades prennent place dans les embarcations comme l'a demandé l'homme. Les gens s'appellent, se pressent sur les coquilles de noix en fonction d'ancienne amitiés nées durant l'enfance où d'affinités qui commencent à poindre suite au long trajet en train.

Incapable de savoir où aller elle reste sur le bord de l'eau alors que les barques se remplissent de plus en plus. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de gens sur la grève avec elle. Et pourtant elle hésite encore. Elle a peur de se retrouver avec des inconnus, de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Sur le point de pleurer, elle serre ses poings pour empêcher les larmes de poindre. Complètement perdue, se sentant seule elle commence à en vouloir à ses parents de lui avoir dit que son premier jour à Poudlard serait magique. Pour l'instant tout ce qu'elle retient, c'est sa fatigue après un long trajet. L'envie de rentrer chez elle qui lui tord l'estomac et l'angoisse de partir loin de chez elle à tout juste onze ans. Sa mère avait beau dire qu'elle était courageuse comme elle et qu'elle irait à Gryffondor elle sait très bien alors qu'elle se tient au bord de ce lac avec des larmes dans les yeux qu'elle n'iras jamais dans cette maison. Les pieds sur le gravier humide, elle se demande ce que sa mère diras si elle est envoyée dans une autre maison.

\- Hannah vient, je t'ai gardé une place !

Levant la tête, elle cherche cette voix qui l'appelle. Un peu plus loin sur une barque un garçon lui fait de grand signe. Reconnaissant Ernie Macmillan elle se dirige vers lui. Soulagée, elle lui fait un grand sourire alors qu'il se décale pour la laisser s'asseoir.

\- Merci.  
\- Tu sais je suis content de voir une tête connu j'ai un peu le mal de mer alors je suis pas rassuré avec cette barque.

Sa phrase, murmurée au creux de l'oreille, la fait sourire alors qu'elle sent une douce chaleur naître dans son estomac. Elle ne connaît pas vraiment Ernie, ils se sont juste parlé durant le trajet en Poudlard Express, et pourtant de l'attendre dire qu'elle est une tête connue la réconforte et la fait se sentir moins seule.

Tentant maladroitement d'engager la conversation afin d'essayer de détourner l'attention d'Ernie des eaux limoneuses du lac elle décide de poser aux occupants de l'embarcation la seule question qui lui traverse l'esprit.

\- Dites, vous voulez allez dans quelle maison ?

Un garçon brun aux cheveux bouclés la regarde avec interrogation avant de soudain comprendre la question.

\- J'ai lut dans l'histoire de Poudlard qu'il y avait quatre maison. Je sais que je ne pourrais sans doute pas aller à Serpentard comme je suis un moldu. Cependant, j'aime bien Serdaigle, après tout normalement j'aurais dû aller à Eton, en plus ça rassurerait un peu ma mère si j'étais dans la maison des travailleurs. Et toi alors ?  
\- Dans ma famille, on va souvent à Gryffondor ou Serdaigle. Pourtant, je préférerais Poufsouffle. Même si les gens n'aiment pas trop cette maison, je rêve d'y aller depuis tout petite, car là-bas je me ferais pleins d'amis comme les gens y sont bienveillants et souriant. Par contre, reprends Hannah avec une petite voix triste, je ne suis pas sûre que j'y sois accepté, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui a beaucoup d'amis.

À côté d'elle, Ernie se presse un peu contre elle comme pour la rassurer maladroitement.

\- Tu sais Hannah, je suis sûr que tu iras là-bas et que tu auras pleins d'amis. Et puis c'est un peu bête de dire que tu n'as pas d'ami non ? Moi, je suis là et on ira à Poufsouffle ensemble quand dis tu ? J'aime bien cette maison, en plus, j'aime bien les blaireaux.

Ne lui laissant pas de répondre autrement que par un grand sourire à Ernie, une fillette auburn aux joues rebondies se met à parler timidement.

\- J'aimerais aller à Serdaigle comme ma tante, ou alors à Poufsouffle, moi aussi, j'aimerais des amis comme toi Hannah.  
\- Si c'est comme ça et que tout le monde va à Poufsouffle alors moi aussi, je veux bien une petite place avec vous reprend le jeune moldu.

Le sourire d'Hannah ne semble plus vouloir quitter son visage et c'est pleine d'espoir qu'elle tend la main aux deux sorciers assis devant elle alors que spontanément Ernie passe un bras autour de son épaule.

\- Tous ensemble à Poufsouffle alors. Et quoi qu'il arrive, on reste ami ça vous va ?

Les trois autres répondent en cœur un grand oui.

Son père avait raison de lui dire avant de partir que pour se faire des amis, ils suffisaient de tendre la main et de sourire. Il avait juste oublié de lui dire que pour faire ça, il faut faire preuve d'un grand courage quand on est aussi timide qu'elle.  
Mais maintenant elle est sûre que ça sera plus simple de tendre la main aux autres.


End file.
